


I Don't Want to Go to Happy Funtime Fuckitall Camp

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [38]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: And cross all the fandoms, For Financial Planning Month, Gen, Title from Some Things Shouldn't Be a Chore, because i am a terrible person, by scifigrl47
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Eggsy thinks the Kingsman need to take more responsibility around the manor. Roxy thinks he's crazy.





	I Don't Want to Go to Happy Funtime Fuckitall Camp

**Author's Note:**

> For Financial Planning Month: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/financial-planning-month-october/

“Eggsy,” Roxy was looking at the… _thing_ on the door of the refrigerator in slight horror. “What is this?”

Eggsy looked up from the reading he had been doing on his tablet. “Chore chart,” he said, returning to his tablet.

“Eggsy,” Roxy shifted her horrified look from the whiteboard on the front of the fridge to her friend. “We are a spy organization, why do we need a chore chart?”

“Have you seen the armory?” Eggsy asked dismissively. “It’s a mess Rox, it’s a wonder any of these weapons work anymore, the condition they get left in.”

“If you’re concerned about the armory, why is sweeping the kitchen floor on this thing?” she tapped the board next to the aforementioned chore.

“There’s ten knights, plus Merlin,” Eggsy shrugged. “I was running out of chores by the end.”

“And weekly agent dinner?”

“We practically have it anyway, might as well make it official.”

“Harry know about this?”

“Harry’s idea.”

“Lovely,” she looks at the chart again. “How often do we shift?”

“Once a week.”

“I’m on kitchen floor duty for a week.”

“Random number generator, sorry Rox.”

“I hate you.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have the chore chart planned out, I'm willing to share if you want to see it.
> 
> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
